The way of the World
by key of darkness
Summary: the life and death of Chris. This is written partly in his thoughts. !COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to someone else and I don't have the money to buy them. Sighs. Bummer.

Warning: The Charmed sisters die in this one, tears roll down face what a shame. Oh well. This story mainly revolves around Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

Justin: sipping coffee Morning all! waves.

Key of Darkness: To everyone who hasn't read my other stories, this is my muse, Justin.

Justin: Again, morning all.

Key of Darkness: glares How come you've got coffee?

Justin: Because I'm not sitting in SOSE with Mr. Goodman looking over my shoulder.

Key of Darkness: Turns sharply and looks around St. He's standing next to me.

Justin: Told you! Ha, ha!!!

_This is a true story. The story of my life. The story of how I survived, and at the same time, how I died. This is me._

"Wy, Chris, breakfast! NOW!" Piper yelled from the kitchen. The two of them were 17 and 16 respectively and they still wouldn't get up the first time they were yelled at.

"BOTH OF YOU DOWN HERE NOW!!!" She shook her head as she heard the thunder of feet coming down stairs, then her eyes widened as she heard someone falling down said stairs. She bolted out the door and rounded the corner to find Chris sitting on the bottom step holding his head with Wyatt crouching in front of him, a golden glow around the hand that was placed in his brother's forehead.

"Are you alright baby?" she said as she knelt down next to her two sons. Chris nodded. "Really?"

"He'll be fine mum. Try not to worry. He's okay." said Wyatt, his hand still on Chris's head.

"What's going... Chris!" Paige exclaimed as she reached the top of the stairs, still wearing her pajamas. "What happened? Are you alright?" She raced down to him.

"How come everyone panics when I get hurt? I'm almost always fine."

Wyatt wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him to his feet. "We just don't want you to get hurt. You know we love you and we don't want to see you hurt."

"Yeah. You're very special to all of us and we don't want to lose you."

"Still..."

"Still nothing! Your mother had to fight of demons to keep you. Both of you. We all loves you very much, including sleepy head up stairs, and we don't want to lose you to something as simple as a fall down the stairs." Chris hung his head as Paige scorned him. "Now, go and eat your breakfast, you don't wan to be late again today." They bolted into the kitchen with the two sisters looking after them.

"Thanks." Said Piper once they were out of earshot. "I owe you." She reached over and hugged her youngest sister.

Paige retuned the hug. "No, I owe you. There are so many things that you've done for me, so many time when you've saved my butt...

"And so many times when you've saved mine. I..."

_She never got the chance to finish that sentence. Never. I always wondered what she was going to say. Never did find out though. One minute Wy and I were standing with our ears pressed to the door listening, the next we were picked up roughly and dumped unceremoniously into the street out side. Well that's Wy told me anyway. I can't actually remember. Wy said I hit my head pretty hard when we fell. He said the house blew up or something, by some sort of charm. _

_I told him he should have left me and gone and tried to save mum, Phoebe and Paige. He whacked me over the head then hugged me; saying that he couldn't have left me, not for anything. He told me dad had tried to go back in but the fire was too hot. There was nothing either of them could have done. I realize that now._

_Another thing that I realize is how much Wy cares about me. He tries not to show it, but there's times when I'm in danger and he will sort of come out of his shell and talk to me._

"There's no out, Wy. I've already tried." Said Chris from the corner of the cave he was huddled in.

"There's got to be! There just has to!" Wyatt threw an orb bolt at the wall just to make sure that there wasn't a weak point hidden there. It bounced back an scattered into glimmers of light. "DAM IT!!! No."

Chris stood up and walked over to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulder. "Calm down. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down when my brother is in danger?!?! I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt! I couldn't care less if I didn't get out of here; I just want you to be

Okay..." A tear ran down his face as he said the last few words and Chris stood staring at him, shocked at what he had said.

"You can't mean that..." He whispered. "You can't be serious. You have to get out too."

"Not as much as you do. I want you to live. I don't care what else happens." Be brought his brother into a tight hug. "I don't care what else happens." He whispered, "I don't care..."

_Dad orbed in about five minutes later, grabbed us and orbed us back to the house. I still can't figure out why we couldn't orb in and out, but dad could. Oh well. Must be one of life's little mysteries. _

_I couldn't believe how much my brother could care for me. He was willing to die to let me live..._

"Chris buddy, don't move." Wyatt said as he entered the room. Chris was sitting on his bed reading. What he hadn't realized was that there was a huge spider demon hanging directly above his head. Chris froze at his brother's command, but his eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Just stay very still, don't move a muscle." Chris opened his mouth to speak. "Don't open you mouth either. I really don't want to panic you or anything, you with your fear of spiders," Chris went pale and his eyes strained to look above his head without actually moving it. "But there is a spider demon above you."

Wyatt could see beads of sweet starting to form on his brother's forehead. Slowly and carefully, he took a step towards him. The demon hissed and Chris coward. "Stay still Chris."

Wyatt and the spider moved at exactly the same time. Wyatt lunged for his brother as the demon came for him. Wyatt covered his brothers body with his own, wrapping him tightly in his arms. The spider sank its fangs into his back and Wyatt screamed.

Leo orbed into the room. "What..." He spotted his sons, then the spider with it's teeth tearing through flesh. He ran forward and grabbed at the thing, throwing it back against the wall. As it came away from his sons shivering and convulsing body, a fang remained, imbedded in his back.

Leo took a bottle out of his pocket and threw it the beast, and instantly, it exploded into a giant ball of flames.

_I'll never forget what happened. Neither will Wy. He still has a scar on his back from that fang. He was sick for ages too. It was so frightening, feeling him convulsing and shaking. He was so weak, so helpless, and there was nothing I could do to help him. Nothing. Sometimes I feel so worthless, so confused, almost as if I don't have a place in this world. Almost as if I am worthless. If Wy ever found out I feel like this, he'd wonder where he'd gone wrong, think it was his fault. But its not. He was the one that made me realize that I do have a place in this forsaken world._

Chris wiped the tears away from his eyes. It was pointless. They just kept coming and he could do nothing to stop them. He was worthless. He was nothing and he knew it. He couldn't do anything. He was just some worthless piece of junk that floated around in space. Just nothing. Nothing.

Nothing...

What's wrong? Came his brother's voice in his head.

nothing...

Wyatt orbed into his brothers room, having figured out long ago that the door was locked. "Chris...Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"There's nothing wrong." He said quietly. "nothing..."

"Buddy..."

"Don't even pretend you like me. I know you don't care. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You don't give a dam..." he yelled angrily at his brother.

Wyatt strode across the room and grabbed Chris by the shoulders and shook him. "Get a grip! You obviously don't know me to well then. 'Cause I love you. You are what make my world go round, the only thing I live for. It's because you're my brother that I live. It is because your there, every day, that I haven't ended it all."

"I'm sorry I kept you here than. I'm not worth you love..."

Wyatt's face softened and he shook his head. "No... You are worth my love. Every bit of it. I love you and that's the end of it. You're my brother and I will never give up on you. I will always be here for you. No matter what. I will always be there to help you and nothing you could do, nothing you could say will ever change that. Nothing."

Chris found it almost funny. The word that made him feel worthless now made him feel as if he was on cloud nine.

_And for the first time in weeks, I smiled. That happened about a month after mum and her sisters died. I still miss them, even after ten years. Wy says it's okay to miss them. I know it is and all, but... there's always something in my mind that's telling me to get over them and move on. I don't know. The other day, he saw me crying about them I stopped pretty quickly when I realized he was watching me but he came over and told me it was normal to cry. _

_Sometimes he says things that totally go against what other people say. Every one says that you're a baby if you cry, but he told me that I wasn't, that is was fine, and I believed him. He's taught me a lot about myself and who I want to become. He taught me more than dad did. _

_Dad is always so busy with one thing or another. But somehow he always makes it home for diner. Wy is a great cook. Dad say's he's taken after Mum a lot. He makes these great soups for us and stuff, and I don't know how, but every time a burn the diner, he is able to fix it and it still tastes really great. _

Leo walked through the house following the smell of something burning.

"Oh not again! Chris!" he heard his eldest son groan. He pushed open the door and....

**BANG!**

The stove exploded and a column of fire rose from the cooker to the ceiling. Chris made to throw a bucket of water over the blaze but Wyatt stopped him.

"He raised his hand and flicked it at the blaze. It petered and went out. "Never throw water any where near electricity. I'm pretty sure the explosion broke a few cords." Chris nodded.

"We just got that stove fixed." said Leo with his trade mark frown.

Both Chris and Wyatt hung their heads. "Sorry dad." They said in unison.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad the house didn't burn down. Let's not make it three houses in as many years."

"Yes dad." They said.

"Now even with Wyatt's incredible cooking skills, I doubt every much that this mess this was diner is salvageable. Who's up for Chinese?"

"Make it Tai and I'm with you." said Chris with a gleam in his eye.

_And that's just some of the trouble with the human world. Don't get me started with the world of magic. That kitchen must have been replaced more than a dozen times. It wasn't my fault all the time though. There was the one time we trapped a demon in there and it tore the place to shreds..._

Tick, tick, tick, **CRASH!!!! **

Chris jumped. "What the?" he looked up at the wall where the clock was supposed to be, then down at the floor where currently was.

He turned suddenly as he heard a scrapping sound coming from the mantle piece.

"..."

The vase that was on it was moving slowly but surly to the left. In a sudden flash of movement, it flew from the mantel piece and straight at his head!

"WYATT!!!!!"

Instantly Wyatt was at his side having orbed down next him. The two of them ducked the flying vase which crashed into the wall.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked, puzzled.

"That, big bro, was mum's best vase, flying."

"Oh great! DAD!" Leo orbed next to them.

"What's up? You just dragged me out of a very important meeting with the elders. I have to...." He was cut short by another vase pelting for his head. He ducked. "On second thoughts, I elders can wait." he said as he poked his head back up cautiously.

"TAKE COVER!!!" he yelled as he saw the photos on one of the shelves start raising themselves into the air.

They dived behind one of the couches and winched as they heard the shattering of glass and wood.

"We have to trap it." Said Chris suddenly, "and we have find out what the hell it is."

"What?" Wyatt looked at him with an odd look on his face.

"Just find some paint. If what I'm thinking is right, we may have a chance to stop it before it does to much more damage."

Before anyone else could stop him he bolted out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Ch..."

No. Leo thought. I think I know what he's up to. Just stay here. They waited, and five minutes later Chris staggered back into the room.

"He's locked in the kitchen..." He said before sinking to the floor. Wyatt rushed over to him and gently rolled him onto his side.

"I'm fine. Just give me a sec'." he said quietly. Off Wyatt's concerned look he added. "Really. I just got hit on the head with several flying plates."

"And you call that fine? Great, I have a brother who is insane." He placed his hand on his brother's head and began to heal him. Leo picked himself up off the floor and knelt down beside the two of them. He gently cupped his sons head in his and looked into his eyes, checking for concussion.

**CRASH!**

"I really hope that wasn't the door." groaned Chris. I couldn't handle it if that thing got out.

Wyatt pulled him to his feet and made sure he was steady before he let go of his brother's shoulders. "Neither could I."

"What were you saying about paint, Chris?" Leo said, eyeing him to make sure he was as fine as he said he was.

"I think that whatever we have in the kitchen," he paused as a crash emphasized his point, "is probably some kind of invisible demon."

"Well duh."

Chris glared at his brother, "And maybe a way to get it to reveal its self is to throw paint or something on it so we can actually see it, and therefore figure out what it is and therefore," he took a much needed breath, "vanquish it."

Leo and Wyatt looked at each other, then back at Chris. "Good point." They both said.

"Good point but," Chris groaned. His brother always found flaws with his plans. CRASH!!! "Do we have any paint?" he asked raising his voice. "And more to the point, do we have enough money to get a new kitchen?"

Leo chuckled. "I can always get a new kitchen through connections, and as for the paint," CRASH!!! "There's some down in the basement."

Wyatt nodded and dashed to the door that lead down stairs. Seconds later he emerged, two large paint cans in hand.

"You stay here kid." said Wyatt, eyeing his little brother. Chris nodded his head, knowing it was futile to argue. He listened as they walked out the door. He could hear more crashing and banging, then yells as the door opened. More crashing and a strange hissing noise.

Chris got up and carefully poked his head round the door. "Dad? Wyatt?"

Wyatt appeared, covered in dust and paint. Chris's jaw dropped.

"It exploded!" Wyatt explained. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we're going to need a new kitchen huh?" He smiled and walked over to his little brother, who had been looking rather pale for most of the encounter. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Chris smiled and returned the embrace, fully aware that he was getting covered in paint.

_And it's not just the kitchen that's taken a beating from all these attacks. My room has been destroyed several times too..._

Justin: That's all folks!

Key of Darkness: whacking Justin's head with Art book There will be another chapter. He's just being an idiot. Stupid brat.

Justin: smirking you shouldn't swear, there could be little kids listening.

Key of Darkness: gggrrrrrr. See you at chapter two!


	2. chapter 2 the proper version

Disclaimer: None of the people mentioned in the story below are mine, unless I introduce Angel or Daja.

Justin: guess whose back, back, back? Back again...

Key of Darkness: AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! NOT ANOTHER EMINEM SONG!!!! Not that I don't like it, it's a really good song. I just don't like YOU singing it!!!

Justin: cowers Help! I think she's gone mad!

Key of Darkness: eye brow raised I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed. It's Shaedow Cat that's mad. And yes Kina24, she does belong in a padded room.

Justin: get on with the story! Hang on... have you finished Key of Life yet?

Key of Darkness: ummm...

Justin: K.D.! You have half an hour to do it! You've left it for months! This story however you have only left for about a week! Go!

Key of Darkness: opens file named 'Key of Life' I shall be back...

**Half and hour later...**

Key of Darkness: I'm back. pants

Justin: Now get started on this one!

Key of Darkness: Yes almighty one. bows Another note, this story is slightly AU. I have also made a mistake with Chris and Wyatt's ages. Sheadow Cat pointed out that Wyatt is a year and nine moths older that Chris. Also, I'm not sure whether to send Chris into the future and wether to turn Wyatt evil or not. Any suggestions????

Chris walked slowly towards home. He didn't want to leave school today, which was highly unusual for him. He hated school, and almost every one knew it. He still got good grades, but he just didn't like being stuck in a small room all day, boring facts and notes being drummed into his head.

But today was different. He'd had a fight with his dad and Wyatt. Not the usually spat that they had, but a big one. I funny thing was, he had no idea what it was about.

He stopped in front of the gate and looked up at his window. He frowned as he saw something moving inside. "Wyatt..." he hissed as he bolted inside and up the stairs. He flung open the door and was thrown backwards as his room turned into a giant fire ball.

His body keep rolling until it reached the top of the stairs, where it stopped, balanced on the edge. Chris moaned and tried to move, but couldn't. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall from his room and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was.

Before he could, a kick slammed into his stomach, sending him toppling down to the bottom of the stairs. The pain was blinding, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was whimper.

He tried to call his dad through their mind link, but couldn't. He was done for. He could hear the beast coming down the stairs towards him. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

I beast stopped in front of him. It leaned down and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him to his feet. "In this time,

In this hour,

I will take,

This witches..."

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Chris fell to the floor and past out.

"Chris! Chris! Come on buddy don't die on me... Please be okay... please..." the voice was vague, quiet, bordering on indistinct. "Please don't die..." I voice faded and all was dark again.

"Chris? Chris, breakfast! I made bacon and eggs! It's your favourite buddy! Come on! Wake up!" he heard the person sigh. "It won't work dad. Every thing I try doesn't work. He won't wake up... he won't wake up..."

"He'll wake up, just give him time."

"You didn't see him dad! When I first got there, I thought he was dead there was so much blood! That thing was killing him! It was killing him... God... the blood..."

"Out dammed spot?" Chris asked weakly as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Chris! Thank god!" Wyatt's face swam into view as he opened his eyes. He was lying on Wyatt's bed, wrapped up in blankets. Wyatt ran his hand through his little brothers hair, comforting and reassuring him.

"You look like hell Wy..." he said quietly as he looks at his brother.

"Same to you." Wyatt was covered in cuts that looked as if Leo was in the middle of healing. "By the way, sorry for this morning." He paused, an evil grin playing on his lips, "You won't have clean up you room, in fact, you don't even have a room any more..."

_Yeah, those were the good times. We would argue and make up by the end of the day. But that was then, this is now, and now, I don't have the opportunity on means to make up with him. DAM THIS!!! I hate being dead! I wasn't able to do what I set out to, and now I won't be able to finish what I started. AARRRRRGGGGGGG!!!_

Chris and Wyatt sat on the couch, waiting for Leo to come home. Wyatt was reading a book and Chris was lost in thought.

Suddenly, he spoke. "I had a dream last night Wy." He said quietly. "I dreamt mum was still alive, and we were still living at the manor." Wyatt looked up at him and put down the book. He gazed at his brother for awhile.

"I often have that dream. Every thing is the way it's supposed to be." He got up and walked over to his bother, flopping down beside him. "But... It's a dream... one that never will come true." He sighed. "It's just the way it is."

"There's got to be a way to bring them back! There's got to be a way to change time and save them! There just has to!" Chris pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them. Wy's face softened and he wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Their gone Chris... Their gone..."

"You were the one that told me to never give you, God damn you! You told me that there was always another way for everything! And now you go and say it's hope less!"

"Chris..."

"No! Don't say anything! Not a word! I don't want to hear it! Not now, not never! Some brother you are."

"Chris!" Wyatt called after his brother as he ran down the hall. He got up and was greeted by the sound of the front door slamming. He walked quickly over to the window and looked out. Chris was gone.

"Damn it Chris. Why do you always run?" he sighed and dropped back down on the couch. "Damn it."

_I gotta pull myself together. Wy was right when he said there was always another way for everything. And he was wrong when he said they were gone and that nothing could change it. _

"_Chris!"_

_There's Angel. Probably wondering if I've gone and tried to commit suicide again. But I won't. I've got too much to do, too much to live for now. I've got to protect Mum and the others. It's really odd seeing dad and Wy as they used to be. Dad doesn't remember me, and it hurts. _

"_Chris! You've got to go back now. They'll be wondering where you are. Leo will be even more unbearable!"_

_She's a good kid Angel. The youngest elder ever and she's got some extraordinary powers. She agreed to help me adapt to being in my own past. She taught me how to mask my true identity and stuff. Yeah, she's a good kid. _

"_CHRIS!!!"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

"CHRIS! You'll be late! Hurry up!"

"Settle Wy! I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" Chris grabbed his bag and looked around his room for the last time. They were moving again. Leo had found a very unhappy ghost in the attic that refused to budge. It also happened to be homicidal.

Chris walked out the door then stopped, turning to look back into his room, letting his hand rest on the door frame. The door slammed shut on his fingers.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" He screamed.

Suddenly the door was thrown back into the room, torn from its hinges. Chris slid to the ground, panting.

"CHRIS!!!" Wyatt ran up the stairs and over to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him then looked at his hand. "My god! That gotta hurt."

Gently, he covered his brother's hand with his own. A golden glow appeared round it and the tears stopped falling from Chris's eyes.

"It's okay. Come on, lets get out of here." Just as Wyatt helped Chris to his feet, Leo orb beside them.

"What happened?" noticing the door that now lay beside the window.

"Lets just get out of here dad." Chris said and he turned and walked down stairs.

_Not the best of partings, but at least we got out of that house alive. I didn't realize it was me that had thrown the door off it'd hinges until a little while later, when it happened again..._

The demon was right behind him. He ran down the stairs to the basement, hoping to lure it down there, lock the door and then orb the hell out of there.

"Come on you big hulk of stinking flesh!!! Come and get me!" It followed him into the dark room, right into the trap.

He dodged round it and slammed the self locking door. Then he orbed...Or tried to.

"Shit! What the hell?"

"Cants orbses near mes, cants you?" it hissed at him.

"Oh god! HELP!!! DAD!!! WY!!!" he knew it was useless though. If no one could orb in or out of the room near it, he was trapped.

Suddenly the door swung open. He ran out then slammed it shut.

"Dad! Need a hand here!"

_When I figured out that I could make things move with a simple movement of my hand, I was over the moon. It opened up a whole new world. And gave me a hell of a lot more trouble too..._

Chris walked into the house, slamming the door with with a wave of his hand

"CHRIST CHRIS! I don't care how bad a day you've had, don't take it out on the front door!" Wy yelled at him from the kitchen.

Chris's bag flew at him. He ducked and managed to catch it before it landed in the soup he was making.

"CHRIS! THAT WAS TO CLOSE!"

"I DON"T CARE!"

A note flew out of the bag and landed on the table. Wyatt dropped his brother's bag and picked it up, reading it through.

"Not again..." he sighed. He walked up to Chris's room and opened the door slightly. "I assume that was you mind that threw your Maths B book out the window, again."

"Yeah. It hit the old cows head too."

Wyatt walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Chris. "By the 'old cow' I presume you mean your English teacher..."

"Mrs. Bell." He nodded smiling slightly.

"Good aim. That's almost worth getting three weeks worth of detentions, unlike the last time."

"I told you that was an accident."

"Yeah right, you were laughing! I saw you!"

"I stopped when Westie walked in though."

"You didn't stop quick enough. He still busted you."

"God i hate him..."

"Ditto on that little bro'."

_The good days, the good days. _

Key of Darkness: reviews are always welcome guys and girls.

Justin: and free coffee and donuts!

Key of Darkness: /picks up art book/

Justin: runs Adam! Help me!

Key of Darkness: hee hee hee! See you at chapter three!


	3. chapter three, the second lastsniff snif...

Disclaimers: All apply. The only character I own is Angel, and if I choose to add in Daja, then he belongs to me too. He probably will end up being in this story.

Justin: /yawns/ Good /looks at watch/ afternoon.

Key of Darkness: Did poor diddums stay up past him bed time?

Justin: No. Your stupid cats woke me at four o'clock in the morning! And I am not DIDDUMS!!!

Key of Darkness: knew that would wake him up.

Justin: Brat.

Key of Darkness: As I have said before, you are going to be very dead, very soon. And even sooner if you keep calling me names.

Justin: One thing I would like to know…

Key of Darkness: Yeeeesssss???

Justin: at this current point in time, do you have your art book with you?

Key of Darkness: Yeeeeeeeesssssssssss…..

Justin: /cowers/ bummer….

Key of Darkness: Hee hee! Chapter three people!

_Most people would think I went back in time to stop Wyatt from going evil. The truth is, Wyatt turned evil after I left. I went back in time to stop mum getting killed. It was then I got the news that Wyatt had turned. Angel was the one that sent the message to me…well she sent it to her younger self who past t on to me. _

_I first met the older Angel when I was looking for a spell to send me back in time…_

Chris walked quietly through the shop, looking at all the bottles and books. There were hundreds of then in this shop. He lifted a dusty volume off the shelf and opened it.

"Pain blocking spell. Pain easer. Past life spells. Past time spell… got yah!" he murmured. He flicked to the page and was about to tear it out…

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He spun around, knocking a bottle off the shelf. He person behind him caught it. "Careful. You don't want to break it. Trust me." She was a small girl, no more than fourteen years old.

"Try and stop me." He tried to rip out the page. Her eyes glowed and the hand that held the page felt as if it was on fire.

"AAARRRRRR" He dropped the book.

"I warned you."

"Angel! What did you do now?" a young man not much older than Chris orb beside them. He saw the burn on Chris's hand and sighed. "Give us your hand." Chris eyed him warily. "I won't hurt you, just give it here." Chris held out his hand and the man took it. A golden glow spread around the wound and it healed over quickly.

Chris pulled his hand away. "Thanks." He flexed his fingers.

The man bent down and picked up the book. "Take it." He said, holding out the book. "You need it more than this shop does. No ones ever given the stupid thing a second glance anyway, 'sep you." He placed it in Chris's hands. "If you ever need any help, just sing out for Daja or Angel. We'll always be here to help you."

_I went back to that shop many times before I left. They were great those two. Always there to listen. And when I left, they made sure that I was going to be safe and made sure I was going to the right place. Angel even past on a note to Wy for me…_

Angel slid through the room, moving silently. She looked around the room for the bed. When see spied it, she placed the letter down on the pillow.

Suddenly, see heard the creek of floor boards. She orbed into the cupboard on the other side of the room. Wyatt walked in. He spotted the letter she had placed on the bed and picked it up, read it, the dropped it again.

_I should have never left. It only made things a whole lot worse. I didn't go back to stop Wyatt turning evil, well, not originally. I went back to save mum and the others. Wyatt went mad from the pain of my leaving. I made him turn evil, and I now realize that it was me that had a hand in mum's death. Wyatt, the Wyatt from the future, killed them. He killed them. I killed them. I made him turn evil. It was my fault._

"_You dare say that again and you will get it buddy." _

_Angel again. I guess she's right. But I still feel guilty._

"_Don't."_

_Easy for her to say I guess. _

"_It isn't easy. Don't feel guilty. It's not you fault."_

"For heavens sake Chris! It's not your fault!" Angel almost had to yell at just to get his attention.

"I left him." He said simply. Daja put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You need to stop taking this out on yourself. Wyatt… Wyatt was always… Wyatt I guess. And from what you've told us, he always over reacted. And this time it just went way too far."

"But I triggered that over reaction. I came here to save my mum, but all I've managed to do it condemn her to death."

"Chris, what happened when you first got here? You landed in the lounge at the manor…"

"…and came nose to nose with a Titan." Chris said, finishing Angel sentence for her.

"And you killed it…"

"… and I saved them from being turned to stone. You saved them. And sure, Leo and you ain't the best of pals right now, but it will get better."

"You haven't condemned them. You've helped them by just being here." Daja rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Now you have the job of keeping history as it is."

"You can't change what happened to your family Chris. Think about it. Your mother's death has shaped the way you are today. It gave you your strength, your bond with Wyatt and your father. This was meant to happen; all of this is the way that things are now. What you have to do is keep everything on track." Angel put her hands on his shoulders. "If you need us, just sing out for Daja or Angel. We're here to help you now."

Chris smiled and almost laughed at the irony of all of it.

"What?" Daja asked him.

"Just something you guys said when I first met you. Thank you in advance guys."

_They are so great those two. Always there to help. Always. No matter how deep in it I am,, they are always there…_

"Chris!!!" Angel yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked around the dark, damp cave but still couldn't see him. "Where are you…"

Daja came jogging up to her. "No sign of him down that way."

"I've checked all through here."

"Only place left is down…"

"…that tunnel." They both stared down into the darkness. "Bummer. I was hoping we didn't have to go down there." Angel said a grimace on her face.

"I'll go first." Daja took a careful step towards the mouth of the tunnel, then turned to make sure Angel hadn't ditched him.

"I'm still here. Keep going." She said giving him a little push. When Daja didn't move she pushed him harder. "Go you big baby."

"I can hear something. Quiet!" he hissed at her.

Sure enough, there was a sound. I travelled up to their ears.

"Arrrggg! Ick, ick, ick!"

"What the…" a ball of fur slamming into her face cut off her sentence. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" she yelled. Daja made a wild grab for the…thing, and pulled it off her.

"Ick!"

Angel looked at it and her face softened. "It's so cute!" she cooed.

"Still…"

The thing was about the size of a large cat. It almost looked like one too if you didn't count the fact that it had small wings that could just get it off the ground, purple and yellow striped fur, and a certain pudginess that only could look sweet on something as small and furry as it.

"Arrrggg! Arrrggg! Ick!"

"I think it's trying to tell us something."

"I don't care! We have no idea of what the hell it is! I should orb blast it out of…" It wrenched free of his grasp and hovered above his head, just out of reach.

"Ick!" It moved towards the cave, then turned and looked at them, will them to follow it.

Angel grabbed Daja's hand and pulled him to get him to follow. "Come on!"

"I don't know about this…"

"Neither do I, but this is the best bet…"

"…of walking straight into a trap."

"No, finding Chris."

"As if!"

Angel stopped and stared at him through the half light. "Look, you know I can sense the energies of people on others. I can sense Chris's on that, that…thing…"

"Ick!"

"…Ick then! Chris's energy is all over it! Now come on or I'll go without you." She turned and stalked off, following the flying ball of fur. "Lead on…Ick."

"Angel! Angel! Come back here now!" Daja looked around him, realizing that he was all alone in the darkness, he ran after them, trying to catch up. "Wait for me!"

_They ended up finding me…thanks to Angel trust and love of cute furry animals. Ick, as he was named, still hangs round their shop…I think. Everything's getting so foggy now. The memories always fade into nothingness just before the end. And its not fair, all the good memories I have, I want to keep. I want to keep them so badly…I want to keep them, remember the good times…_

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge looking out over the horizon.

"Don't fall, will you?"

Chris turned round to see his father standing behind him. He looked back, watching the world go by underneath him. The sun was setting. Glorious reds and pinks coloured the clouds. Most people were heading for home, all but him. He loved the way the sky looked in the evening.

He sensed Leo sitting down beside him.

"Love the stars?" he asked him. Chris turned and nodded.

"You taught me to love every day for what it was. To see the beauty in the life around you. I guess…this is what I live for. The earth doesn't belong to us, we belong to the earth."

"We do not weave the web of life, we are merely a strand in it." Leo finished for him.

Chris smiled.

_To have and to hold. To love and to be loved. To take and to give. Every day is a new day. _

_The memories…The memories…_

Justin: The memories… the memories…

Key of Darkness: Ditto. / reaches for art book/

Justin:/runs out of the room screaming/

Adam: /poked head round the door/ what was that that nearly knocked me off my feet?

Key of Darkness: who do you think?

Adam: good point. How are you going with this one?

Key of Darkness: good. Better now that Mr. Goodman is in China.

Adam: you in SOSE?

Key of Darkness: /nods/

Adam: watch out for Mr. West.

Key of Darkness: I am. See you at chapter 4 guys!!!!


	4. this is not a chapter this is a not of...

Key of Darkness: To all who are reading this, I have an apology to make…

Justin: due to unforseen circumstances…

Key of Darkness: well this wasn't exactly unplanned.

Justin: she's going to New Zealand for a holiday.

Key of Darkness: I am really sorry to all who are reading this chapter story, but you may have to wait until after Christmas before the next chapter is updated.

Justin: /sniff/

Key of Darkness: School finishes on the 3rd, and I leave on the fifth, getting back on the fifteenth. I am going to be really busy from now until Christmas time, and I only just have enough space in my schedule to type up this message.

Justin: Again, we are really sorry, but unless there is a computer that has access to in New Zealand, then there will be no updates.

Key of Darkness: Sorry… and if this stupid message gets classed as a list, then you won't be able to read this… and probably start sending flamers my way because I haven't updated…

Justin: /sipping coffee/ Merry Christmas all!

Key of Darkness: /glares/ Yeah, Merry Christmas! Now where's my art book…


	5. ladies and gentlemen i give you the last...

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine…

Key of Darkness: this is the end folks. I'm sorry, but this is a very short chapter, 'kay? This is all there is. Oh and, I didn't end up in New Zealand. Something stuffed up with dad's visa, and he wouldn't have been allowed back into the country if he had left. So I'm stuck here in Oz, in the middle of a flood, so heres the last chapter…I hope you have enjoyed my story…

_**We do not weave the web of life… we are merely a strand in it… what we do to the web… we do to ourselves…**_

_So this is my fate… to lay down on this bed and die here and now… _

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate… to turn my brother evil by trying to save my family from being torn apart…_

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate…to have my blood flow from my heart onto the ground… and through the ages…have it rust the earth…_

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate… to leave my family without hopes…have their world turned upside down…_

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate…to have my last breath stripped to soon from my body …_

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate…to have my life ripped away from me…_

_Goodbye…_

_So this is my fate…to never tell my brother face to face that I love him…_

_Goodbye…_

_**We do not weave the web of life… we are merely a strand in it… what we do to the web… we do to ourselves…Goodbye...**_

Chris closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He knew it was the end, and he was not afraid, but he also knew that it was too soon for him to leave. As he took his last breath and welcomed the darkness of eternal sleep, he smiled. _May my spirit give hope and peace. For this is what has happened, and it is done…_


End file.
